


Big News

by IAmProudOfUs



Series: The Consort [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Moody Castiel, Mpreg, Sad/Hurt Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmProudOfUs/pseuds/IAmProudOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a a couple months since Castiel first slept with Dean and since then he's been acting very strange; Mood swings, vomiting, cravings. It comes to a head when Cas starts to become self conscious about himself and begins to withdraw from Dean which is how they discover something they never thought was possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big News

**Author's Note:**

> We don't own anything aside from our grammatical mistakes.
> 
> This story was written by role playing so please excuse the weird flow of the story.
> 
> Our Instagram usernames are @assbutt_impala67 and @Supermarvelocked feel free to go and follow us and help get our story out there!
> 
> Let us know what you think in the comments, but please keep them kind we appreciate critiques and feedback, but not mean or rude comments. Thank you! Enjoy!

It'a been a couple months since Cas had slept with Dean completely and after that day things started changing. Cas had moods wings frequently, he was constantly craving strange food combinations, he had to pee all the time, and he was gaining weight. He tried to lose it, tried everything he knew, even stopped eating for a couple days, but he was still gaining weight. In the bathroom he would look at himself and see the fat on his stomach, it was obvious and he was starting to wear more baggie shirts to cover up his fat. He was insecure about his weight and it was effecting him so much that he wasn't sleeping with Dean as much, not since Dean had noticed his stomach. It's been a week since then and Cas was trying his hardest to keep from gaining anymore weight, but it seemed like no matter what he did he couldn't stop. Right now Cas was in the garden crying his eyes out because he felt like if he kept gaining weight Dean wouldn't want him. He was under one of his favorite trees and sitting down hugging his knees as best he could while he cried into his knees. He had avoided Dean all day since he woke up this morning and was supposed to meet him for lunch, but Cas was skipping because he couldn't eat knowing he was such a fatty. He was determined to loose the weight and be better. He didn't want his weight to become an issue and he felt like it already was, he wasn't sleeping with Dean and he knew Dean would ask him what the problem was, but what was Cas gonna say? He felt fat? Dean would just laugh at him, or at least Cas though he would, so he kept this to himself, the weight gain, the not eating, everything. Cas was determined he was broken and had to fix himself. 

Dean had noticed Cas' weight gain, but didn't say anything knowing it might hurt him. He also noticed Cas had been avoiding him lately and he felt to blame. When it was lunch he sat and waited for Cas, he waited for hours and when he didn't show up he sighed and decided to go for a walk to clear his mind. He passed through the garden but just watched his feet shuffling as he walked. He didn't understand why Cas was doing this to him and it hurt more then he thought it would. 

Cas didn't pay attention to anything happening, he was to busy crying his heart out to hear someone coming. He was sobbing quietly his while body tense and his heart hammering against his chest. He had been here for hours just crying and his stomach hurt because he was so hungry, but he couldn't eat. His face was covered in tears and his eyes were red and puffy as he held his face and cried, "D-Dean, I-I'm sorry." He sobbed to himself wishing he could fix himself, but he couldn't, he was a broken sobbing mess and he didn't think Dean would love him because he was fat. 

Dean heard Cas and looked up. He saw him crying and felt like crying himself, "What did I do wrong?" He mumbled, looking at Cas, "Do you thinks it's fun to ditch out on me?" He sounded hurt, "Cause I don't think it is." He glared at Cas and clenched his fists though he wasn't mad. 

Cas gasped and looked up at Dean and shook his head. When Dean glared at him and clenched his fists Cas whimpered and looked at Dean afraid. Cas thought Dean was angry at him not only because he ditched him, but because he was fat. Cas couldn't get out the words, he couldn't even think of words to say. He just looked up at Dean and then let out a sob and held himself tighter than before, "I-I'm sorry." Cas sobbed burying his face in his arms afraid to look at Dean, "I-If you're angry then pl-please just hit me." Cas whimpered his shoulders shaking, maybe if Dean beat him he wouldn't be angry anymore. Cas didn't want to get hurt, he didn't want Dean to hit him, but he deserved to be beaten. He was fat and he was neglecting Dean, why shouldn't Dean punish him? Cas sobbed more after that and waited for Dean to hit him. 

Dean frowned, "I'm not hitting you! Just tell me why you keep leaving me alone." He looked away from Cas and shook his head, "Do you not want want to be with me any more?" He voice cracked as he spoke, he was afraid that was the problem, "C-Cause if that's why we can... We can... find you someone you'd be happier with." Dean was fighting back tears. He hadn't cried since just before he became the king, but now was a time he couldn't stop them from forming. 

Cas gasped hearing Dean say that, he couldn't stop himself. Cas stood up shakily and walked over to Dean quickly wrapping his arms around Dean's waist and burying his face in Dean's chest, "Don't say things like that, ever." Cas said clearly against Dean's chest and held him. Cas was shaking like a leaf and he couldn't stop himself, "I never want to hear you say that again, do you understand me?" Cas asked firmly looking up to Dean tears pouring down his face, but he was trying hard to keep his expression serious rather than upset, "I will never be happy with anyone who isn't you." Cas told him his voice shaking and his bottom lip quivering. Cas crying and withdrawing because he thought he was fat was one thing, but the minute Dean started to question Cas' love for him seemed to spark something incredibly protective inside of him. 

Dean held onto him, a single tear rolling down his cheek, "It just seems like you don't love me anymore." He said softly against Cas' hair. He loved Cas more than anything and he didn't want to regret Cas' love for him, but he was slowly fading away and it scared Dean. He was scared that Cas would leave and he would have to see him love another demon. 

Cas whimpered, of course he loved Dean, he would only ever love Dean, "I do Dean." Cas said holding him tightly, squeezing him, "I love you more than anything." Cas said then sniffled, "It's myself I can't stand." Cas said quietly clutching Dean's shirt desperately close. He looked up at Dean, "I'm..." Cas started the words getting caught in his throat, "I-I'm..." Cas tried again then a broken sob escaped and he buried his head in deans chest, "Dean, I'm fat." Cas sobbed against him his while body was wrecked with sobs, "I-I'm ugly." He cried out against Dean finally telling Dean what his problem was. It had been eating away at him for weeks and now that he finally told him the problem it only made him feel worse and superficial like all he cared about was his figure. 

Dean sighed and shushed him, "You're not fat, you're beautiful." He re-ensured him, "I love you no matter what. I fell in love with you, not your weight." He kissed the top of his head, "I don't care if you're gaining weight, you're little belly is cute." He smiled softly and held Cas' face in his hands. 

Cas shook his head then stilled and looked at Dean still upset, "But I can't lose this weight." Cas said tears still falling, "I've tried everything, but I keep gaining weight, and it's only around my stomach." Cas said his bottom lip still quivering, "It's only right here." He told Dean pulling his shirt up revealing a distended belly which didn't look anything like belly fat, "What's wrong with me Dean?" Cas asked him brokenly as he closed his eyes and looked down, "Something is wrong with me." Cas said and whimpered seeing his stomach and looked up to Dean, "A-Am I gonna die?" Cas asked fear taking over his face, "I-Is this cancer?" Cas asked panicking, "Dean, don't let me die." Cas pleaded tears falling rapidly down his face as he gripped Dean's shirt his hands trembling. 

Dean looked at his stomach and poked it. He looked back up at Cas, "You're not gonna die." He said softly, "I promise, but you may want to get this checked out." He crouched down and looked at it closer, "It's so weird," He touched it again, "Have you been drinking a lot? It might be a beer belly." He slid his hand along it, he was trying to think of every possible reason for this belly. 

Cas sniffled and looked away, "You know I don't drink Dean." Cas said softly, he's only ever had wine when partaking in the Lord's supper and that was years ago when he was a priest. It was weird having Dean touch it, it felt strange, "Who are we supposed to go to? There aren't exactly doctors down here." Cas said quietly wiping away some of his tear, he wanted to get this taken care of now. 

Dean shrugged, "One of the consorts might be." He stood up and took Cas' hand, "We get them from everywhere, there's bound to be a doctor." He gave Cas a re-ensuring smile and kissed his cheek, "I promise we'll get it all figured out." Dean paused and just looked at Cas' belly, he started piecing together all the mood swings and cravings and throwing up, "Or.. Um... We could just scratch all that and get you a pregnancy test." He looked back up at Cas nervously. 

Cas felt uncomfortable with Dean staring at him and he put his shirt down looking away. When he said pregnancy test though Cas looked at Dean like he had two head, "But I... I'm a man..." Cas said and looked down at his stomach, "I-I can't get..." Cas looked up to Dean, "Can I?" He asked nervously, how could he get pregnant? 

Dean pulled Cas close to him, "I've seen it happen before." He looked down at Cas and smiled small then kissed him gently, "Let's go get this done." He took his hand and lead him back to the room,but before he got there he knocked on Sam's door. 

Cas sniffled and his tears slowed, if he was pregnant that would explain his weight gain. He followed Dean and didn't let go or let him let go. He missed Dean's touch and now that they were determining he wasn't fat he didn't feel so bad. 

Sam was working on some paperwork when Dean knocked, "Yes." Sam called out, Gabriel was laying on the bed trying to get Sam to stop working and relax with him, but Sam wanted to finish his work for the day before he indulged himself. 

Dean kept Cas under his arm. When he heard Sam answer he opened the door and looked right to Gabe, "Gabriel, can we talk." He gestured out to the hall. He wanted to talk to Gabe alone about all of this, it wasn't the right time to tell Sam, not unless they were 100% sure Cas was pregnant. 

Sam heard Dean and went back to work, whatever he wanted Sam was sure Gabe would tell him if it was important. Gabe however tensed, "Of course." He said and stood quickly walking out to Dean shutting the door behind him. Gabe hadn't done anything wrong, but that didn't stop him from evaluating every little thing he did wondering if he was in trouble. Cas didn't notice Gabriel tense he was just clinging to deans side still trying to get over the fact that he could be pregnant, "What can I do for you?" Gabe asked with a small smile, his wings were a little tense, but other than that he was acting normal, not like he thought he was gonna be in trouble for something. 

Dean gave Gabe a soft smile, "I need your help with something, but you can't tell Sam," He kept his voice only a bit louder than a whisper, "I think I might have gotten Cas pregnant." He explained, never letting go of Cas, "Would you be able to get me a pregnancy test, and also is it possible for him to be pregnant?" He thought it was, but he wanted to double check and make sure men could get pregnant. 

Cas held onto Dean hearing him say that and he looked down sighing. Gabe relaxed completely and looked at Dean then Cas. He waved his hand and then a box of pregnancy tests appear and he handed it to Dean then looked at Cas, "May I?" Gabe asked and Cas blushed, but nodded lifting up his shirt so Gabe could get a look. Gabe smiled and placed a gentle hand on Cas stomach and felt it all around. Cas was blushing cause no one has ever touched him besides Dean. Gabe smiled and stood pulling Cas' shirt down, "There are small cases up on earth, men getting pregnant, a medical mystery, but it is possible. You have everything needed to have a child, though delivery will be just as painful as when women deliver." Gabe explained keeping his voice hush, "You'll be fine though." Gabe said and Cas looked at Dean confused, but also kind of excited and a little afraid, "So, I'm gonna have a child?" Cas asked dumbfounded, "You're going to have a half demon half human child." Gabe said, "Possibility of having horns, a tail, and leathery wings." Gabe said smiling, "Now, what am I supposed to tell Sam?" Gabe asked worried, "I don't want to lie to him." Gabriel said looking at Dean. 

Dean smiled softly and held Cas closer. He looked at Gabe again and shrugged, "I don't know... Um..." He paused and thought, "If he asks just say we were talking about his birthday plan, I don't know." He chuckled under his breath, "Just make something up, I'll tell him later." He patted Gabe on the shoulder and thanked him then left back to his room with Cas. 

Gabe sighed and went back inside his room, Sam was still working and didn't even look up to see him walk on. Gabe went back to the bed and spread his wings out like before and continued to coax Sam way from work and into bed, eventually Gabriel was on his hands and knees stripped bare offering his ass, even spreading his cheeks to show off his asshole, to Sam if he would just come to bed, but it still didn't work. 

Cas held Dean close looking down at his belly, "So, you pee on it?" Cas asked looking at the pregnancy test then back at Dean. He was kind of scared to know if he was pregnant now that he had to opportunity to find out. 

Dean let go of Cas and closed the bedroom door, "Yep, go pee on it then tell me if its positive." Dean's voice was laced with excrement. He's always wanted to be a father, but once he found Cas he thought he'd never be able to. 

Cas swallowed and nodded, "O-Okay." He said nervously them went to the toilet and did his business. After he set the test on the counter and waited for the five minutes it took to let the test work. He evaluated his situation as he waited, wondered if he wanted this. Would he be a good father? What if Dean thought he wasn't father materiel? Would Dean take his children away? Cas felt something inside of him grow protective over his children and he knew no one would take his children from him, he would fight until he was dead before someone stole his children away. Cas shook his head and looked down at his stomach, "So you're the one who's making me gain weight." Cas said to his belly softly, "Looks like I'm gonna have to eat more if I want to feed you." Cas said smiling softly and rubbing his belly, "Dean and I are gonna want you to grow up big and strong." Cas said smiling, "Maybe help Dean with running the kingdom one day, but that's years from now." Cas said softly. He was just talking to his baby bump when the test dinged and he felt his heart start to race. He stood up and walked over picking up the test and looking down. He smiled and felt tears roll down his face and he went to sit down on the toilet and catch his breath. For whatever reason being confirmed as pregnant made Cas feel like he just ran a marathon, "D-Dean." Cas called to him staring at the test wide eyes and shocked, but happy. He couldn't stop the tears as he smiled and he felt a surge of protection wash over him, he needed to keep his child safe. He looked down and took his shirt off so he could rub his belly more and cradle it smiling and crying happy tears. 

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and impatiently waited for Cas to tell him. He was tapping his foot nervously and the second he heard Cas call him he jumped up and ran into the bathroom, "So!?" He asked looking at Cas who was crying, "Am I going to be a dad!?" He needed to know now and he wouldn't wait any longer to find out. 

Cas smiled and nodded letting out a sob, "We're gonna be parents." Cas said and stood walking over to Dean hugging him and crying into his chest, he was so happy he couldn't think to do anything else, "We're gonna be dad's Dean." Cas said softly and looked up at him, "We're gonna have a child." He said and whimpered burying his face in Dean's chest and crying more. This baby was making his emotions go crazy, but if he had to put up with a few moods wings to have a child Cas could deal with it. 

Dean smiled and kissed Cas, "This is so amazing." He closed his eyes and kissed the side of Cas' head, "We're gonna be dads." He repeated Cas hugged him, gently rocking with him. 

Cas smiled and started calming down then nuzzled Dean's neck and sniffled, "I don't know the slightly first thing about pregnancy." Cas said looking up at Dean nervous, "Am I supposed to be taking vitamins? What about food? What kind of food should I eat? What if I fall and hurt the baby?" Cas looked at Dean worried, he didn't know the first thing about babies or being pregnant.

Dean rubbed Cas' back, "Don't stress about it too much, we can probably go talk to Gabe I have a feeling he knows at least a bit about this kinda stuff." Dean let go of him and held his hand, "Let's go tell Sam." He started pulling Cas towards the door. 

Cas sighed and relaxed into Dean's arms and nodded. Cas walked with Dean keeping close, but as they neared Sam's room they heard some very specific noises, "Fuck Sam!" Gabriel cried out and Cas knew exactly what was going on. He blushed and looked to Dean, "Maybe we shouldn't go talk to them right now." Cas said knowing Dean heard them. Cas smiled up at Dean and kissed him, "Why don't we go celebrate?" Cas asked, he figured if they couldn't talk to Gabriel and Sam right now they could pass the time in a fun way, "It's been far too long since you've fucked me." Cas said leaning up and kissing deans neck, "I should be punished for denying you for so long." Cas said feeling playful and horny, this child would be the death of him, "Bet my ass is all tight for you, know you'd love to stretch it out and punish me." Cas moaned against Dean's neck and bit down on it sucking trying to mark him, he figured he might as well layer on the punishments, he wanted to play. Cas smiled and pulled away after he saw the hickey and looked up to Dean teasingly, "Oops." Cas said and licked the hickey, "Looks like I've been a bad boy." Cas said and started sucking on Dean's neck again trying to suck another hickey onto his neck. 

Dean gently pushed Cas away a frowned, "Cas, you're pregnant." He said looking him in the eyes, "I'm not fucking you." He told Cas, holding him at arms length, "I'm sorry, but I'd rather not." He gently kissed Cas as an apology. 

Cas huffed trying to cover up the hurt from being rejected, he avoided the kiss and took a step back, "Fine." Cas said calmly then walked off to the garden, he knew he could get away from Dean if he just went to bees. As he walked Cas felt a couple tears fall, was Dean going to deny him for the rest of his pregnancy? That's ridiculous, why would Dean not want to touch him while he was pregnant? Cas wiped away at the tears, maybe Dean didn't find him attractive cause he was pregnant. Cas sniffled and wiped away a few more tears as he entered the garden, maybe Dean thought he was ugly? Cas shook his head, what if he only wants his children and then Cas is cut out of the picture? Cas whimpered, Dean wouldn't do that, would he? Cas shook his head and went to the bee hive smiling when they landed on him and wiped away his tears. The bees didn't care if he was pregnant, they didn't care if he was fat or ugly. They were nice to him when he first met them and they were nice to him now. Cas sniffled and walked to the hive sitting down beside it and relaxing letting the bees calm him, something about the bees made him relax, maybe it was their sound, the soft buzzing, or the fact that they were buzzing around him and playing in his hair, whatever it was they made him feel better and Cas appreciated it, maybe he could plant some more flowers for them so they had more pollen to collect and make more honey, they could do to have some flowers planted around their hive, it's so bleak and colorless. Cas wondered if Lucifer would let him plant some flowers, this was his garden after all, Cas wouldn't try to change anything without his permission. 

Dean sighed and watched Cas leave. After a while he decided to go find him and he knew exactly where he was. Dean walked into the garden and saw Cas near the bees, he slowly walked over getting closer and closer to Cas, "Baby, I'm sorry, if you want it that bad ill give it to you." He said softly, "Just please stop leaving me." He was starting to panic because as he got closer bees were flying towards him. He quickly backed up trying to get away from them, but ended up getting stung by a few and crying out in pain since, for some reason, these bees hurt more than normal ones. 

Cas heard Dean and stood up quickly. Thankfully the bees knew when he was leaving and got out if his way as he walked, more like jogged, over to Dean, "Dean what are you doing?" Cas asked as he got over to him and walked him away from the bees knowing they would keep attacking unless Dean moved away from the hive, "You know you can't get close to the hive." Cas said sitting Dean down and pulling the stinkers from Dean so it didn't hurt him as much. 

Dean closed his eyes and leaned against Cas, "I know, but I want to be with you." He said softly, "All you've been doing lately is leaving me and I just want time with you." He kept leaning against him, "If you want sex I'll give it to you, it's just you're carrying a baby." He sat up and touched Cas' belly, "And I don't want to disturb it." He leaned down and kissed the baby bump. 

Cas sighed and hugged Dean, "Dean, if pregnant women can have sex then why can't I?" Cas asked looking at Dean, "I'm pretty sure the baby will be fine as long as you don't beat me." Cas said placing a hand on Dean's cheek and blushing when he kissed his belly, "If every husband swore off sex for nine months I'm pretty sure we wouldn't have very many children these days." Cas said to Dean, "Besides, the baby is completely protected inside of me." He told Dean, "And I miss you." Cas said sniffling, "I miss your touch and your love." Cas said pulling Dean's face up and nuzzling his neck, "I miss your tail too." Cas said hugging Dean, "Sex is so much more than carnal lust, it's a way of communication. A way to say I love you and I haven't been touched in over a week." Cas said a few tears falling, "I thought you didn't want me anymore cause I was fat." Cas said and sniffled letting a few residual tears fall. 

Dean looked him in the eyes and and wiped his tears, "I'll never not want you." He pulled Cas into a kiss, "I'm sorry, we can have sex if you want then." He smiled small and kissed him again. 

Cas shook his head, "Not now." Cas said, "I'm gross and need a bath and you have bee stings that need to be tended to." Cas said kissing him back, "Could we just take a bath right now?" Cas asked timidly afraid Dean would reject that idea. 

Dean smiled and nodded, "Of course." He took his hand, "And we'll make sure to tell Sam that he's gonna be an uncle." He smiled and started walking back to their room.

Cas smiled and laced their fingers together leaning against Dean, "Bet he'll spoil his niece or nephew." Cas teased as they walked. 

Dean nodded and knocked on Sam's door when they were there, "You descent?" He called out to them, knowing what had just happened not long ago. 

Sam and Gabe were relaxing on the bed with Gabe's wings covering them. Sam smiled, "Come in." Sam said and Gabe made sure they were both covered completely by his wings. 

Dean walked into the room with a big smile on his face, "Sam, Gabe..." He looked at both of them, "You're gonna be uncles." He smiled wide and pulled Cas close to his side, placing his hand on Cas' belly. 

Cas blushed and placed his hand on Dean's while Sam's jaw dropped, "I'm gonna what?" Sam asked confused and shocked and completely blindsided, "So it's confirmed?" Gabe asked and Sam looked to Gabe, "You knew about this?" Sam asked incredulously which made Gabe laugh, "Yeah, but Dean told me not to say anything." Gabe said smiling, "So have you thought up names for them?" Gabe asked Cas and Dean letting it slip that he knew there were two of them, or at least he knew there was more than one. 

Cas' smile fell and he looked at Dean them Gabe, "T-Them?" Cas asked quietly looking at his slightly distended belly, "You mean I'm gonna have twins?" Cas asked and Gabriel smiled, "Yup." He said and Sam placed a large hand over Gabe's mouth to keep him from talking, "Keeping secrets from me now?" Sam asked teasingly and Gabe still and swallowed, "What else aren't you telling me?" He asked moving his hand down to Gabe's wings and grabbed the oil gland squeezing it, "N-Nothing." Gabe said against Sam's hand trying not to shiver because he loved feeling Sam touch his wings. 

Cas smiled at them and them at Dean, "That was a little short lives don't you think?" He asked quietly not wanting to disturb Sam and Gabe. 

Dean put his arm around Cas and he walked out of the room nodding, "Let's let them be and we can go have a nice bath." He lead Cas to their room and then into the bathroom. 

Cas smiled and leaned against Dean as they walked and when they got into the bathroom Cas took off his shirt then went to the mirror and looked at his baby bump, "You think it'll be both boys or both girls or one of each?" Cas asked rubbing his belly gently. 

Dean walked over and touched Cas' belly, "I have no idea, but I really hope one of each, it'd be nice to have a little boy and a little girl." He knelt in front of Cas and kissed his bump, "My little ones," He said softly, "Daddy loves you already." He nuzzled his belly and sighed happily. 

Cas smiled and tangled his fingers in Dean's hair gently looking down at him, "Bet you never thought you'd be a father." Cas said softly and ran his fingers through Dean's hair, "I know you're gonna be a great one though." Cas said smiling down at Dean. 

Dean looked up at him and shook his head, "I never thought so." He stood up and started running the water, "I think we'll both be good dads." He turned to Cas and got undressed then climbed into the tub. 

Cas smiled and undressed the rest of the way and gracefully stepped into the tub. He slipped in between Deans legs and leaned against his chest and hummed at the warmth, "You're warm." Cas purred happily snuggling closer to him. 

Dean smiled and held onto him, placing his hands on Cas' belly, "You're cold." He chuckled and ran his hands over the little bump, "What are we gonna name them? Cause what if we have two boys then we need two boy names." He wrapped his legs around Cas. 

Cas hummed and shrugged, "Ones gonna be named Sam." Cas said and nuzzled deans shoulder, "Maybe Charlie?" Cas asked softly as placed his hands in Dean's closing his eyes and relaxing, he had been so tense and upset for so long, but now he wasn't. He was comfortable and happy again. Cas turned his head up and smiled at Dean then moved over and kissed his neck, kissed the hickey he sucked there earlier and bit down on it gently, playfully. 

Dean nodded, "But if its two girls can we name them Mary and Sam?" He asked, "And if there's a boy and a girl I guess it could also be Sam and Mary." He kissed Cas' forehead. 

Cas smiled and nodded, "Sounds good." He said and sighed against Dean's skin. He was content to stay right here safe and sound, "If we have two girls could we consider naming one... Anna?" Cas asked softly looking up at Dean hesitantly. 

Dean smiled and nodded, "Of course, if we have one girl we can name her Anna." He closed his eyes and traced circles onto his baby bump. 

Cas smiled hummed kissing Dean's neck after a while. He stayed like this for a long while enjoying Dean's company, he had spent so long avoiding him that he didn't realize how much he missed Dean and his touches. Cas smiled and kissed Dean's neck then bit down on the hickey, it was basically a bruise, and hummed softly letting Dean know he marked him. Cas' playful and mischievous mood was returning and he wanted to try and dominate Dean just enough to get himself in a little bit of trouble. He might be pregnant, but Cas loved being put in his place by Dean, at least in bed. Cas was no where near as strong as Dean and knew that when Dean wanted to dominate he could in the blink of his demon eyes. 

Dean smirked and looked down at Cas, "What do you think you're doing?" He growled in a playful tone, "Do you want me to punish you?" He growled in his ear, biting it gently. 

Cas smiled and moved over and started sucking a different hickey on to deans neck and bit down making it bruise quickly, he had to move quickly if he wanted to make Dean or he might not get the chance since Dean had already caught on to his game. He knew that giving Dean another hickey would be seen as a 'yes' because Cas wanted to be naughty. He wanted to mark Dean and be punished for it. He liked Dean dominating him, he so desperately wanted to be dominated. Something about Dean taking control set his blood alight and turned him on unlike anything else. Cas would be naughty just so Dean could dominate him all over again sometimes and right now is one of those times. It was a subtle attempt to dominate Dean, mark him and bruise him, leave love bites all over his neck, and he knew Dean wouldn't stand for it, he knew Dean would remind him what happened to naughty boys and that made Cas start to harden. 

Dean moved his head away, "Enough." He growled, holding him by the hair, "You're not aloud to mark your master, you bad boy." He didn't let Cas move his head anymore, "Do you want me to punish you?" He growled at him. 

Cas gasped and whimpered, wanting to keep sucking, and looked at Dean swallowing hard shaking his head, though in actuality he did want Dean to punish him, "No sir." Cas said softly moving his hand up to Dean's neck and pressed on the bruise seeing what reaction he would get out of Dean. He didn't break eye contact with Dean though, he didn't need to see where the hickey was because he knew deans body almost better than his own. He just swallowed as he pressed down on the hickey keeping his breathing even. 

Deans breath got caught in this throat, "Castiel" He snapped, using his full name to hopefully scare Cas and force him to stop, "That's enough." He growled then got close to his ear, "You're being punished extra hard tonight." He shook Cas slightly. 

Cas stilled and looked at Dean his cock half hard. Punished extra hard? Cas was excited and nervous to know what that meant. Deans never punished him but over little things, he's never punished him for being so rebellious before; He's never called Cas by his full name in over a year as well. Cas swallowed hard, but he couldn't help it he pressed on the hickey ever so slightly his eyes wide and honestly scared, but they were also full of lust and excitement and Cas knew Dean would never hurt him maliciously, maybe spanking or rough sex, but Cas didn't consider that hurting him. His breath hitched as he continued to press slightly on Dean's hickey his heart picking up speed as he waited to see how much trouble he could get into. He wanted to smile, but Cas knew that would only anger Dean more which was why it was so hard not to. 

Dean got up and pulled Cas to his feet, "Dry off and go bed." He grabbed a towel and shoved it at Cas, "And make sure your tight ass is ready to be fucked." He grabbed another towel and started drying himself off. 

Cas grabbed the towel and looked at Dean then down at the towel and bit his lip to keep from smiling. He turned his back to Dean and started drying off, but he took his time making sure to get extra dry and towel dry his hair as well. He was doing what Dean told him, but being difficult and not following his orders promptly like he should. 

Dean spanked him when he turned his back to him, "Go prep yourself." He whispered in his ear and started to slowly dry himself off. 

Cas gasped and put the towel down and walked to the bedroom. He moved the blankets off the bed and the pillows as well so they had a full king size four poster bed to play on. He smiled a knew how to get himself into even more trouble and grabbed the lube from the bedside table. He laid down on his back in the middle of the bed and squirted lube into his hand then put the lube on the side table and got both his hands lubed up. He slowly inserted two fingers into his ass and moaned feeling them stretch his ass more than he thought and as he did that he started to stroke himself getting hard pretty quickly. He moaned and panted and in an instant found his prostate and started rubbing it furiously trying to get himself to cum as fast as possible just to get in trouble. He made sure his ass was completely coated in lube so if Dean decided that whatever Cas had used was what he would use it would be enough to keep himself from feeling any burn aside from being stretched. It only took a few minutes and Cas knew he was close to the edge. He added another finger and whimpered biting his lip keeping himself from cumming so he could look straight at Dean as he came. He also kept stroked his cock furiously moaning quite loudly and watching the bathroom door waiting for Dean so he could cum all over himself with Dean watching. He knew he would recover in no time and he knew Dean knew that, but this was about him being naughty and breaking all the rules. He wanted to be Dean's naughty boy. He was already going to be punished for marking Dean and not following his orders promptly, why not add touching himself and cumming without permission to the list? 

Dean dried off then dropped his towel and walk into the room. When he saw Cas with his fingers in his ass he smiled, but it quickly dropped when he saw him jacking off. His eyes flashed back and he made eye contact with Cas, "I didn't say you could do that!" He shouted. 

Cas gasped and cried out seeing Dean's eyes flash black and he was lost. His face went slack and he thrust up into his hand as he stuffed himself with his fingers and came hard over his chest. He didn't stop looking at Dean though, his black away were what tipped him over the edge and Cas was limp and moaning on the bed as he just looked at Dean his hand and chest covered in his cum. He panted and pulled his fingers from his ass and let go of his cock and brought his hand up and licked his cum off of it humming. He looked to Dean and smirked, "Oops." Cas said his voice rough and deep, slightly fucked out, and he just smiled at Dean licking his hand clean his legs splayed open and his ass prepped, but he was closing his legs just to tease Dean and he hummed contently, "What took you so long Dean?" Cas asked defiantly, he just added calling Dean by his name to the list of offenses. Cas knew when they played it was either 'sir' or 'master' unless it was the heat of the moment in which case Dean usually let it slide. 

Dean walked over to him and forced his legs apart, "Naughty" he said firmly, pushing hard into Cas' ass, "Bad boy." He started thrusting faster than he normally started with, not bothering to let Cas recover from just coming. His hand moved around and spanked Cas hard, "You're being so naughty today." he spanked him harder. 

Cas whimpered and moaned feeling Dean thrust into his ass roughly and gasped as Dean spanked him. He reached around and grabbed Dean's hand out of sheer reaction, he wasn't trying to be bad, but it was a shock and he couldn't stop himself. Cas realized what he did and let go of Dean's hand and recoiled it almost instantly. He wondered if Dean would tie him up, "I-I'm sorry Dean." Cas said than bit his tongue, he was going to get himself tied up and gagged at this rate. Dean could punish him at his leisure then and Cas couldn't do anything to stop him. As he thought about it his breath hitched and his cock started to harden at the thought of being tied up. 

Dean spanked him once more, "Never call your master by his name." He grabbed Cas' arms and pinned them down over his head, "Naughty boy." he said, thrusting even faster. 

Cas gasped and moaned as Dean rammed into him, "I-I'm sorry master." Cas moaned as his cock leaked precum over his stomach and he arched his back in pleasure. He couldn't do much since Dean had him pinned down. He figured her gotten himself into enough trouble and would stop digging his hole any deeper. 

Dean was was breathing heavily as he fucked Cas. He moved his tail to Cas' ass, "I'm gonna put this Inside you." He growled, looking directly into Cas' eyes. 

Cas whimpered an nodded acknowledging deans actions, though it honestly didn't matter cause Dean would slide it in whether he nodded or not. Cas was almost beyond words at this point moaning and spreading his legs more for Dean's cock and now his tail he was still so tight and he knew Deans tail would stretch him out more and Cas couldn't wait. He started grinding down on Dean's cock in anticipation wanting it the more he thought about it. 

Dean grinned and without any warning he shoved his tail in. He moved his tail at a different pace then his hip thrusts, "How's this fucking feel, dirty cock whore." He pushed Cas' harder against the bed and moaned softly feeling his own tail rub against his cock inside of Cas. He was more than excited to cum and feel it on his tail and inside Cas. 

Cas gasped and moaned throwing his head back. He was beyond words and bit his lip at the pleasure and pain of being stretched and stuffed with Dean's cock and tail. Broken whimpers and failed attempts to moan deans name fell from his lips as he kept trying to fuck himself on Dean's cock and tail the alternating movements driving him crazy and getting him closer to the edge. 

Dean leaned over Cas and kissed his neck, "You're so fucking tight." He breathed out in Cas' ear, "It's so good." He made sure to angle himself so he was hitting Cas prostate with each hard thrust. 

Cas moaned and his hips bucked, "S-Sir." Cas panted as he tried to wiggle out of Dean's grip to stroke his cock. He was nearing his orgasm and he needed to touch him myself, needed some kind of friction to help get him over the edge, but he couldn't move his hand down to his cock because Dean had them pinned above his head. 

Dean started slamming harder into him, making sure his arms were firmly held down, "No cumming until I tell you." He growled and nibbled his ear. 

Cas whimpered and panted and moaned as Dean fucked into him knowing he couldn't let himself get off. He was writhing and trying to take more of Dean's cock and tail he felt incredibly greedy for more, "S-Sir." Cas moaned desperately, "M-More, More... Please.... Please, more." Cas begged as he spread his legs even more, thought he had spread them almost completely out. He had his head thrown back and bared his throat as he arched his back desperate for more, begging with a completely fucked out voice. 

Dean made sure he was going down all the way as he thrusts into him, "You like my fat cock?" He purred against his neck, "You like when I fuck you and make you scream my name?" He bit down on his neck and made sure his hands stayed firmly planted over his head. 

Cas gasped and moaned, "Yes, Yes... Oh, yes!" Cas cried out slowly losing all train of thought except that of 'Dean Dean Dean' and 'Fuck me, Mark me, Claim me'. He was completely lost in the throws of passion and started moaning Dean's name getting louder in volume each time with every thrust of Dean's cock into him. It was a cry of pleasure, a plea for more, it was his way of saying 'I love you' when words weren't an option and Cas loved being fucked to a begging, blissed out, whimpering mess. He loved that Dean could completely pick him apart and put him right back together again. 

Dean grinned hearing Cas say his name. He groaned, knowing he was going to cum soon. He moved to whisper right into Cas' ear, "Once I cum you have permission to do so yourself." He licked up the length of his ear. 

Cas kept moaning deans name and when Dean told him he could cum after him Cas clenched his ass tightly around Dean's cock and tail and made sure to bare his throat revealing the scare there. He knew when Dean came he would bite him again marking him up like he always did and Cas looked forward to it, it almost always threw him over the edge feeling Dean renew the mark on his neck. The reason being the mark was right over his jugular and if Dean wanted to he could rip his throat out in a split second. Knowing that powerful monster was biting his neck to claim him rather than kill him was a high all in itself and Cas loved it from the very moment he bit down the first time. 

Dean cried out feeling Cas clench and couldn't hold it in any longer. He bit down on his neck as he came inside of Cas. Feel the cum on his tail made him whimper with pleasure and bite harder. He could taste the blood from Cas' neck and released his bite so he could lick it up. 

Cas gasped and was pushed over the edge when Deans cum spurted inside of him. When Dean bit down on his neck and drew blood Cas cried out and long ropes of cum splashed over his and Dean's stomach as he arched his back offering more of his neck to Dean. He kept his ass clenched after he was done willing Dean's cum to stay inside of him because he loved the feeling of being full. Cas was panting and moaning quietly as he rode out his orgasm and his cock started to softly. He was full and fucked out completely pliant under Dean. 

Dean kept licking the blood, "Want me to plug you so you'll be forced to keep my cum inside you?" He moved his hands to Cas' chest and lightly pinched his nipples. 

Cas moaned and gasped when Dean pinched his nipples and nodded, "P-Please." Cas breathed out moaned and wiggling a little feeling Dean's cum inside of him. It was so warm and wet he almost wanted to get hard and cum a third time just thinking about the cum deep inside of him. 

Dean reached over to his night stand and grabbed a butt plug. He sat up and pulled out then quickly plugged him. He looked at his tail, "It's dirty." He moved it towards Cas, "Clean it and my cock." He demanded. 

Cas moaned and opened his mouth moving his hand to grasp Dean's tail gently as he brought it to his lips and started licking it all over and sucking on it cleaning up the cum, but also trying to get Dean hard again. He moaned around it and continued to clean it up making sure to get every drop of Dean's cum off his tail and when he was finished cleaning it started to kiss it softly worshiping it lightly. 

Dean closed his eyes a hummed happily, "Good boy." He praised him and hung his head. He wasn't trying to get hard again but he couldn't help it since he was putty in Cas' hands when Cas touched his tail. 

Cas smiled and hummed them took the moment to flip them so Cas was on top. He made sure to keep Dean's tail in his mouth as he moved down and got closer to Dean's cock. He kept kissing and licking his tail then let of go and held it with one hand stroking the tip while he moved his head down and started to lick Dean's cock cleaning it nice and slow trying to make Dean rock hard again as he felt his own cock stiffen with Dean's cum deep inside of him. 

Dean closed his eyes and moaned. His cock was slowly becoming more and more hard and Cas rubbed his tail and cleaned him off. Dean tangled his fingers in Cas' hair and pushed his head further down his cock. 

Cas moaned and went down on Dean's cock licking it clean and swallowing all the cum left on it as he moved to take all of it and stay out for a few moments. He nose was pressed up against Dean's skin and swallowed around his cock a few times sufficiently deep throating Dean's cock and breathing through his nose so he didn't gag. 

Dean breathed out sharply, his cock fully hard, "F-Fuck... Cas" He whimpered and squirmed around, "Blow me, Cas." He needed more action than just him being in Cas' throat. 

Cas moaned and started bobbing his head quickly fucking his throat with Dean's cock. It was sloppier than usual, but Cas made for his sloppiness with stroking Dean's tail quickly and fondling his balls gently as his spit leaked down helping Cas' slide smoothly across deans skin. 

Dean moaned out, "Yes, oh yes baby." He cried out his name and thrusts into his mouth, "R-Rub faster... Please." He begged. 

Cas moaned and did as Dean asked rubbing his tail faster as he kept bobbing his head faster on deans cock. Every time Dean went into his mouth it hit the back of Cas' throat and he knew he was going to have a rough voice when this was over with. Cas moaned and continued stroking his tail and started to rub his balls more pulling and twisting and caressing as he Dean fucking his face. 

Dean started breathing heavily, "Fuck... Cas, I'm gonna cum." He cried out, "I'm gonna cum" he said again. He arched his back and tried to keep thrusting. 

Cas moaned and swallowed Dean cock all the way down to the balls and let his throat constrict and become tight around it trying to suck as best he could while it was down his throat. He didn't stop stroking Dean's tail though, but he brought it to his cock and used it to jerk off with being careful not to hurt Dean in the process of squeezing and thrusting. He didn't need much to cum since he'd been on edge the whole time with the butt plug rubbing his prostate when he clenched his ass around it. 

Dean's breathing picked up even more and he shot his load down Cas' throat and his tail tightened around Cas' cock as he cried out his name. He relaxed after and melted into the mattress, trying to catch his breath. 

Cas swallowed everything Dean gave and in the frenzy to swallow his own cock twitched and started cumming all over the bed and Dean's tail, though not much actually came out. It made Cas' throat constrict more around Dean's cock and he milked it efficiently dry as slowly thrusts into Dean's tail. After he was done Cas pulled off of Dean's cock and licked it clean gently then collapsed on the bed his head between deans legs. He was exhausted after cumming three times and right now his face shoved against Dean's dick as he rested wasn't all that unpleasant so he didn't move. He panted as he caught his breath and then after he was breathing normally he sighed contentedly and relaxed against Dean. He was sufficiently spent and sated now he didn't plan on moving himself any time soon. Dean might move him, but Cas was once again completely pliant and loose so whatever Dean wanted to do with him Cas would do it, he just didn't care right now. 

Dean slowed his breathing and pulled Cas from between his legs to on his chest. He kissed the top of his forehead, "Good boy." He mumbled, tracing small circles onto his arms. 

Cas smiled and hummed and held onto Dean's tail, he felt oddly attached to it and didn't want to let it go yet. He was slowly falling asleep though as Dean's gentle touches and the feel of his tail started lulling him. His grip on Dean's tail began to get looser and looser as he closed his eyes and leaned against Dean listening to his heartbeat, steady and strong, "Love you." Cas mumbled out before he slipped into a deep sleep resting after all the events had happened what with learning he was pregnant and then learning he was pregnant with twins. 

Dean smiled softly, "Love you too." He closed his eyes but kept tracing circles on his back. He fell into an almost sleep, it was deeper than most days, but not quite asleep, he was still able to hear loud things. 

Cas hummed and slept dreaming about their twins and everything they would go through. First word, first step, first laugh, first cry. It made Cas smile in his sleep thinking about all the things he gets to experience with his children and Dean. Cas wondered still what their relationship was, it made him uneasy for some reason not knowing what to call Dean. His boyfriend, his lover, his husband? Cas was Dean's consort, but what did that mean? They loved each other, Cas knew Dean loved him without a doubt and he loved Dean without a doubt and wouldn't hesitate to say it, but what did that make them? It made Cas whimper in his sleep and curl himself closer to Dean like he would leave him in the night, but Cas wasn't going to let him. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and held him closer, "Don't worry." He said softly, lazily opening her eyes, "I'm right here." He kissed the top of his head gently. 

Cas relaxed against Dean once again hearing and feeling him. He was back to relaxing and sleeping peacefully dreaming around his children in the garden with him and Dean watching as they play with each other or the toys that are there. 

Dean cuddled Cas close the rest of the night whispering sweet nothings as Cas slept. He put his hand on his belly and gently rubbed it, also talking to his babies. 

Cas slept peacefully throughout the night listening to Dean's soft voice. It wasn't until hours later he woke up and yawned slowly opening his eyes and looked around. He saw Dean and smiled up at him then nuzzled his neck gently, groggily, happy to wake up in his arm. Cas hummed as he stretched out his joints popping and making him smiling, "Morning." Cas said groggily snuggling closer to Dean after he finished stretching. 

Dean smiled softly, "Morning, sexy." He said quietly, rubbing the baby bump still, "And how are my little ones doing?" He spoke in a baby voice then paused and his face screwed up. 

Cas chuckled and placed a hand in his belly, "They haven't moved yet, but I think it's because they aren't old enough to kick yet." Cas said with a wistful smile then he looked to Dean and tilted his head slightly looking intently at him, "Dean, what are we?" Cas asked softly, this question had been plaguing him for over a year and he really just wants to know what to call them. Maybe it's just because he's human and he needs to label their relationship, but it would make him feel better, or at least quell his curiously and slight fear that they weren't as close as they could possibly be. 

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Um... You mean us? I guess husbands." He shrugged, "We don't really have labels here." He looked down at Cas and kissed his nose. 

Cas smiled hearing Dean say that and blushed when he kissed his nose. He didn't say anything else he just wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and kissed him softly. He was content to kiss Dean all day, his lips were soft and his mouth was warm, it didn't take long for him to get lost in the tender moment just kissing him gently, intimately. 

 

Dean kissed back lovingly. He broke the kiss and looked Cas in the eyes then kissed him again, a bit deeper this time. 

Cas sighed when he looked into Dean's eyes and smiled up at him then when Dean kissed him deeper Cas opened his mouth sliding his tongue on deans lip asking for permission as he wrapped his arms around him tangling them in Dean's hair. 

Dean wrapped his arms around cas, just over his bump. He parted his lips and slid his tongue against Cas'. He moaned softly against his lips. 

Cas gasped as Dean slipped his tongue into his mouth and he met it wrestling it and teasing it slowly, Cas wasn't in any particular hurry and felt like taking his time with their kiss. He smiled and pulled on Dean's hair gently, just a tug, and kept kissing him. 

Dean smirked and played with his tongue using his own. He loved kissing Cas, it was so intimate and it felt like it brought the two of them closer. 

Cas smiled and hummed into the kiss after a minute he pulled away panting. Unlike Dean he needed to breathe, "Wow." Cas said smiling up at Dean, it was always such a rush to kiss Dean, so much power focused on him, but Dean was always so gentle with him. 

Dean looked at Cas with a small smile, his lips were swollen and red from kissing, "You're a great kisser." He breathed out. 

Cas blushed and smiled up at him, "I have a great teacher." He said running his fingers through his hair and giving him a wink, "You know, you were my first kiss." Cas said smiling small and blushing as he messed Dean's hair up even more. 

Dean smiled and kissed him again, "Well I'm a lucky man." He kissed his cheek, "I love you." He continuously kissed his cheek. 

Cas smiled and nodded, "I'm the lucky one." Cas said and leaning into Dean's kisses and couldn't help but smile cause his stubble tickled his cheeks. 

Dean nuzzled Cas' cheek and kissed it one last time before leaning back and smiling at him. 

Cas laughed a little and looked back at him tilting his head, "What?" He asked looking up at him curious and a blush creeping up on his cheeks under Dean's vision. Dean looked at him with a small smile, "What, what?" He gave him Eskimo kisses. 

Cas smiled and gave him the kisses back, "Why are you looking at me?" Cas asked softly and sighed happy to have Dean so close and cuddling and affectionate. 

Dean chuckled "I can't look at my beautiful husband?" He leaned back then kissed his nose gently. 

Cas blushed and shrugged, "Of course you can look at me." Cas said and looked up at him and smiling then his gaze turned soft and he placed his hand on deans cheek, "What are you thinking about?" Cas asked softly looking into his eyes smiling up at him, the moment was perfect. 

Dean smiled at him softly, "About how handsome you are." He paused and looked into Cas' eyes lovingly, "And our babies." He placed his hand over Cas'. 

Cas smiled and blushed looking up at Dean, "You think I'm handsome?" Cas asked shyly and looked down. He turned his hand over so he could lace their fingers together. 

Dean nodded, "Of course I do." He kissed the back of Cas' hand, "More than anyone in all of hell." He squeezed his hand gently. 

Cas smiled and sniffled looking up at Dean a few tears falling. He felt really happy and when Dean said that it sparked his tears, "I love you." Cas said looking up at Dean smiling as tears fell down his cheeks. 

Dean wiped his tears, "I love you too." He kept his voice quiet and calm as he spoke to Cas. 

Cas sniffled and leaned into deans hand and sighed, "Kiss me?" Cas asked softly smiling up at Dean leaning his head up so Dean could capture his lips easily. 

Dean nodded, "You don't gotta ask." He leaned forward and gently kisses his lips. 

Cas smiled and kissed Dean back tilting his head to slot of with Dean's and make it more comfortable and easier. He sighed against Dean's lips, "Tell me you love me." Cas said against Dean's lips kissing his lips then kissing his face all over. He just wanted to show all the affection he could like his life depended on it. 

Dean kissed back and blushed as Cas kissed his face, "I love you." He said softly, "I love you." He said again, repeating it over and over again. 

Cas kept kissing deans face just short of worshiping him. He moved down to Dean's neck kissing him all over and then nuzzled his neck just listening to him, he just wanted to be loved right now and it made his heart swell knowing Dean would do that for him whenever he wanted. Cas looked up to Dean and smiled then leaned in and captured his lips silencing him and going at it passionately. He loved Dean so much and wanted to show it. 

Dean titled his head back as Cas kissed his neck. Once he kissed his lips Dean kissed back, deep and lovingly. 

Cas moaned against Dean's lips and opened his mouth slipping his tongue into Dean's mouth and searching out and tangling around his tongue as his hands found Dean's hair and tangled inside of it like before. 

Dean played with Cas' tongue using his own. He moaned quietly into Cas' mouth and ran his hands over his chest, brushing his thumbs over his nipples. 

Cas moaned and leaned into Dean's hand gripping his hair tighter than before and moving his hips to get comfortable and when his cock brushed against Dean's Cas moaned and slowly moved his hips against his efficiently rubbing their cocks together. 

Dean moaned softly and moved his tail around to their cocks. He scooted closer and wrapped his tail around them. He started slowly moving his tail, jacking the both of them off. Dean playfully nibbled Cas' lip as he jerked them off. 

Cas moaned and jerked his hips up against Dean's cock and tail whimpering against his lips and let his mouth hang open for Dean to play with. Dean moaned and let his tongue explore Cas' mouth. He made sure his tail stayed at a quick pace as he jerked the two of them off. Dean knew he wasn't going to last long but he didn't mind. 

Cas whimpered and felt the butt plug start to move as he clenched and unclenched his ass and as soon as he was hard he was cumming against Dean's tail feeling his ass clench as the butt plug grazed his prostate. He moaned and seized up as he came across Dean's tail and his own stomach. 

Dean knew it wouldn't last long, but he didn't know it would be that fast either. Feeling Cas' cum on his tail sent him over fast. He moaned and came on his tail as well. The feel of cum on his tail made him crazy and all he could do now was come down from his high. 

Cas was panting and blushing, he didn't mean to cum so quickly but it had taken him by surprise and he couldn't stop himself. He looked down slightly embarrassed that he came so quickly and caught his breath. 

Dean relaxed again and smiled, "That was fast." He chuckled and kissed him again, "That's okay, It's no big deal." He nuzzled Cas' cheek gently. 

Cas smiled small and relaxed his breathing back to normal and his hormones calmed down for the time being. He sighed and leaned into Dean's touch happy to just lay here for the rest of his life. He hummed and kissed deans cheek, "Think I'll go take a shower, care to join me?" Cas asked smiling up at him a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Today was going to be a fun day.


End file.
